Cathing Pokemon
by BladeEntity
Summary: Just a simple oneshot if Ash were to meet May in the Isshu region.


**Catching Pokemon**

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I last wrote a story so I hope you guys enjoy this especially the advanceshippers from the Advanceshipping nation over at bulbagarden forums and special thanks to Bluemanaphy who asked a questions that sparked my creativity.

**Disclaimer: I Obviously Don't own Pokemon **

_Step, step, step… _The sound of footsteps echoed in the dark eerie night. "Pikachu do you think it was a good idea to come out here so late at night by ourselves, do you think it would have been better to ask Iris or Dento along?" Ash asked his only companion precariously perched on his shoulder.

Pikachu who was being alert to all the sounds around in case of any danger simply replied with a simple "Pi Pika Pii"

Ash who translated this to _No but I'll go anywhere you go, _felt relieved at his long time buddies reassurance. "I wonder what cool amazing pokemon we'll see out here, Nurse Joy did say that they are some pokemon that only appear at night in this forest." Ash said to no one in particular.

_Rustle, rustle._

The sound of rustling leaves alerted both Ash and Pikachu to a presence behind him, not wasting a single moment, Ash called out to Pikachu without hesitation "Pikachu use thunderbolt on those leaves".

Pikachu immediately leapt from Ash's shoulder lunging straight for its target all the while charging its electricity in its red cheeks once it was done charging, Pikachu released a massive thunderbolt aimed at the direction Ash was pointed at.

Out came a dazzled Riolu shocked by the intensity of Pikachu's attack. Adrenaline pumped through Ash's blood as at that moment he knew he had to catch that pokemon. The Riolu quickly recovered as it locked eyes with Pikachu who was already in his battle stance awaiting Ash's next command. Riolu knowing it was clearly outmatched by his opponent decided that perhaps it was best to flee, light on its feet it took off jumping from tree to tree making its escape. Not wanting to lose sight of his prize for coming out to white forest as this placed was called Ash took off at lightning speed pushing himself to the very limits of his body to catch up to the speedy Riolu, Pikachu close behind.

Running through the forest not stopping not even taking a chance to rest, continued running, eyes focused on his target, Ash did not even notice the figure in front of him, a beautiful young Girl , a Coordinator named May standing in front of him.

_**Crash!**_

Ash collided into May at full speed both trainers came tumbling down, falling face first into the ground, "Hey watch where you're going that really hurt!" May exclaimed her displeasure at the current situation.

_Hey that voice sounds familiar almost like May,_ Ash thought as he heard voice of the person he had collided into. As Ash got up and dusted the dirt off his sweatshirt, he finally got a look at the person he had just crashed into. Ash couldn't believe his eyes as his gaze rested upon May someone he had not expected to see in this forest, in this region even but right in front of him was indeed May, instinctively Ash's hand reached out and offered it to May who took it without looking up.

_This grip it feels so familiar almost like Ash's, _May looked up to see the face of someone she had not expected to meet in this kind of place. "Ash what are you doing here?" May blurted out as she was hoisted to her feet by Ash's strong grip.

"I was searching for pokemon in the forest and found this really awesome looking Riolu and chased all the way here until I crashed into you," came Ash's reply.

His answer brought a smile to her face as she replied, "Still the same old Ash I see when Pokemon are involved you get so distracted you don't even know where you're going." Ash flashed his signature grin a faint blush appeared on appeared on his cheek and his hand nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway more importantly what are you doing here in the Isshu region?" Ash asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well this year's Wallace cup is being held in a location really new here and I was just out looking for some new pokemon to add variety to my team before the contest." May stated as Pikachu who was following behind finally caught up with the pair.

Pikachu immediately recognized May as he leapt into the arms of May, "Pii Pika," he exclaimed in delight.

"Great to see you too Pikachu it's been so long." May replied as she hugged the rodent pokemon.

"Well since we're here with the same objective why don't we go together and then maybe we could go get some supper, I'm starting to get a little hungry?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

"You asking me out on a date Ketchum, is my little Ashy-boy growing up already?" May teased as Ash turned a deep shade of red. Stuttering in protest about how he didn't mean it as a date. 'Did those words really come out of my mouth well he does look cute when he's embarrassed, did I really just think that' May thought as she laughed at Ash's growing blush.

"Well whatever, let's get out of this forest and find something to eat I'm starting to get hungry," Ash said trying to remove the embarrassment.

"Oh Ash always thinking him his stomach, and I know the perfect place to fill your tummy up that's still open this late at night," May said as she took Ash's hand to lead him to the exit of the forest and towards town. The next few moments where filled with laughter and joy as May and Ash recounted how their current journeys were as they walked to the quaint little restaurant in town.

"Well this is it Ash, the 24 hour ramen shop, come on lets go in," May lead both Ash and Pikachu into the restaurant to fill their stomachs, quietly taking their seats, Ash noted that there were not many people here this late at night. Quickly ordering their noodles and a bottle of Ketchup for Pikachu, The two trainers patiently waited for their food to arrive.

"Wow May these noodles are great no wonder you love this place," Ash exclaimed as he slurped up the last of his noodles. Ash looked up to see that May had already finished her bowl of noodles and was simply staring at Ash.

"What is there something on my face?" Ash asked curiously as he looked to Pikachu for support.

"Nothing really, I'm just thinking about how you haven't changed one bit, it's nice to know that you're still the same Ash I meet a few years ago." May thought as she looked down towards her empty bowl of noodles a light blush forming on her cheeks. With that Ash paid for their meals and left the restaurant, they decided to head back to their respectively accommodations.

"You know Ash I had a great time with you and Pikachu, it was fun catching up with old times and hearing about your new friends and pokemon," May said as they reached the hotel at which May was staying.

"Yeah me too I really enjoyed your company again and I'll definitely be there to cheer you on at the Wallace cup just like old times, and even if I'm not there you just have to look at our ribbon and remember that wherever I am I'm cheering for," Ash replied confidently as he smiled brightly at May pulling out his half ribbon in the process.

"Sure thing Ash I'll remember that and thanks for everything," May replied smiling just as brightly. Then what she did next caught Ash completely off guard, she leaned on the tip of her toes as she placed a light but gentle kiss no Ash's cheek, then she ran into her hotel not turning back. Ash simply stood there dumbfounded, mouth agape, Pikachu with a similar expression on his face, Ash's hand unconsciously moved to the sport where May had kissed and it brought a smile to his face as he said to Pikachu, "Though I didn't catch that Riolu, I think I caught something much better." With one last look at May's hotel, Ash turned around and headed back to his friend at the pokemon centre a big smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: **What did you guys think please R & R


End file.
